Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover32 Style)
SuperLooneyLover32's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Sadness - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Toots (Moshi Monsters) *Bing Bong - Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles' Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Tom Allen (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Jordan's Joy - Sunnytchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Pukatchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - She-Hulk (Avengers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover32 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover32 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover32 Style) - Jerry Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover32 Style) - Wile E. Coyote We Should Cry *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover32 Style) - Millie Burtonburger Five Second Rule *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover32 Style) - Beastly My Bad *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover32 Style) - Toots Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover32 Style): Toborr's First Date? *Inside Out (SuperLooneyLover32 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Jerry Mouse.png|Jerry Mouse as Joy 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Sadness Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Disgust Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Anger Toborr.png|Toborr as Riley Anderson Lotsa-heart-elephant-care-bears-family-3.01.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant as Bing Bong Category:SuperLooneyLover32 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG